una promesa amor y furia
by black Drako
Summary: después de perder la liga de kalos,el vuelve a pueblo paleta pero antes de entrar a su casa escucha a sus amigos hablar mal de el y el decide volverse fuerte y vencer a todos con la ayuda de una amiga muy especial,3 años,2 personas y una promesa que puede cambiarlo todo(ash x anabel)


una promesa de amor y odio

hola, bueno este es mi fanfic y .. bueno ... que lo disfruten y gracias por venir

Notas:

pareja: la ash x anabel

no esta Confirmado si Brock es loliconero o yaoista en solo Que nunca conseguira novia

Anabel es una chica no un chico solo le Falta crecer

Pues Comencemos:

1 ° capitulo: LA PROMESA DE FURIA

después que Nuestro héroe pierde la liga pokemon el se despide en el aeropuerto.

-pues ash Esta Es la despedida, nunca te olvidare a ti ni un Nuestras aventuras-DIJO UN rubio con gafas Llamado clemont

-Ni yo tampoco-respondio

-adios, te voy a estrañar Un monton-DIJO Bonny Intentando aguantar las lagrimas

-yo También te extrañare y nunca te rindas buscando quien pueda Cuidar de clemont_le DIJO Sonriendo

\- No le des ideas¡-grito clemont medio Isterico y con eso TODO Soltaron Una carcajada

en ESO UNA chica con pelo colo miel Llamada Serena se despide de su amigo con un abraso y Unas simples Palabras.

-espero Volver a verte, adios-DIJO Serana Como casi llora

-esto No Es adiós , Es Un Hasta LUEGO-DIJO ash, Haciendo Que Todos tambien sonrieran

Todos Se despidieron con las manos MIENTRAS ash subía al de Que El avión despegara cenizas comenzó un meditar Sobre su derrota.

-otra ves que no, volvi a perder otra ash deprimido

Pikachu lo miro y animarlo con Intento Unas imitaciones, ash al ver eso comenzó reírse y le dio un abraso a su fiel Compañero despues de eso ash y Pikachu se quedaron dormidos el resto del Viaje. cuando el avión desendiose ceniza y Pikachu se pusieron en marcha un pueblo llego a Pueblo Paleta el se fue a Su Casa, Intento Ser silencioso Por Que queria darle Una sorpresa un su Madre Pero CUANDO abrió Un poco La Puerta PUDO VER Que TODO Sus Amigos Estaban ahi y decian:

-pobre de ash Que No Haya ganado Una liga de nuevo. Dijo decepcionada brumosa Como.

-así es, con ESTO ya van cinco ligas y no a ganado nada. Dijo serio máx.

-asi es hermano, el no ha ganado nada y Que se esfuerza, Parece Como un perdedor . Dijo puede Mirando a los demas.

-pero ash Es Un perdedor directamente. Dijo Gary Mirando a la chica de cabello castaño.

-admitámoslo, ash nunca ganara nada y seguira con ESE sueño de Ser maestro Pokémon. Dijo Brock Mirando a los demas.

-no Sean Tan duro mi hijo estafadores, se que les ah ido mal, Pero Como AMIGOS Hay Que apoyarlo y ... a quien engaño, el es un Como un hijo perdedor. Dijo Delia con Una lágrima, MIENTRAS ESTABA el dawn Como riendose

-¿dawn ?, ¿Por Que Estas riendo ?. Pregunto brumosa.

-pensar en un perdedor Como ash me da gracia. DIJO La Azul peli de dawn.

-jejeje si,pensar en ese perdedor da gracia. CYLAN Pero en eso se Escucha un portaso Y Se Dieron vuelta para ver un ash enojado y serio.

Todos Mirando una ceniza enojado y El solitario DIJO:

-todos son UNOS MALDITOS yo que los AYUDE Y les di Apoyo,ya verán ustedes verán Que No soy un ash con mirrada Una fria y maligna.

ash subio para ir de areglar Cosas y Bajo con su mochila Lista Pero los antes De que la ceniza Llegara a la puerta, su Madre lo Detiene muy seria Pero la ceniza de la ONU golpe la saca de su camino y los antes de irse de ceniza los miro muy serio.

Me decepcionaron -ustedes mis pense Que ERAN amigos pero ya veran en solitario Denme 3 años y les desmostrare Que No soy un perdedor lo probare los derrotare primero a la sirena horrible monstruo de brumoso, después al loliconero de Brock, la vaca lechera de mayo, la traserona de la madrugada , la loli de iris, el mal Intento de detective de CYLAN y por ultimo el bebe del abuelo de la ceniza con Una risita Pero Gary sí enojado por el ultimo comentario.

-jejeje tu ganarnos, Ni Siquiera Pudiste A Ganar Ni una sola liga en tu gary riendose en ESO ash Se Le TIRA UNA pára Darle puñetazo Pero Gary Lo esquivo y le dio Una pata en la espalda, haciendo ir a un Mueble Donde cayeron las medallas de la frontera y recordo Que eso era la única cosa Que gano en toda su vida se levanto y salio corriendo MIENTRAS le salían ALGUNAS lagrimas.

pues Este es el final del capitulo imprimación gracias por ver y Sayonara


End file.
